A Black Soul's Omen
by Crystallised-Hearts
Summary: A young Queen is left no other choice and must ask the Primary of Guide's Alliance for aid. However, things take a turn as Guide has other plans for the young Queen. Not only is she useful, but there are also secrets about her past that even she does not know. Set after Series Six. Includes the Atlantis Team in future chapters. Kenny x OC. Comments appreciated.
1. Queens Amongst Queens

For some reason the fanfiction site wouldn't let me add a new chapter onto the story so I had to create a new story to put this in. Anyway, the first part is the same as my previous story "Tears Of A Scarlet Reign," though I have changed the story quite a bit. So, the first chapter is similar / the same, but the story is taking a different turn and the second chapter is completely different. I hope you enjoy :)

A Black Soul's Omen  
~~o~~

Nails reddened by blood and murder,  
The deaths not committed by any sword or dagger,  
But by a command, wielded by the viper's tongue,  
Without a trace of remorse or regret.

Be brethren, traitor or foe,  
Neither one does a wraith Queen care,  
Her very eyes dark without soul,  
Without compassion or mercy.

Manipulative, sinister and cunning,  
Feel pity for those who cross her path,  
For by her tongue alone they are surely doomed,  
But by her hand, there is no escape.

~ Unknown Wraith Survivor

~~o~~

Chapter I: Queens Amongst Queens

Loyalty could lead to deceit. Trust could lead to lies. Dependency could lead to death. That was what most Wraith queens knew. That was what we were taught. From the very moment we were born, to the very day we died, be it after a long reign or a short life. That was one of the principles we had to abide by. To never be forgotten. And, soon, I would have to remember that above all else.

The distant echo of whispers from my brethren brought me out of my thoughts. Though, there were no footsteps, nor were there broad-shouldered or coal-cloaked figures around. I was alone, for once. The echoes must have been for another, and so I closed my mind from them and lay back against the wall with closed eyes.

The chill of the air against my skin was a welcomed change. I could feel my torpid, tired breaths against my hand as it slid down my face. It had been a long time since I rested. In fact, I could not quite remember when I did last allow myself to rest without either a bone-masked warrior drone or the Commander himself to drag me to do some pointless task. If only I had the authority to order them to leave me alone. Sadly, I did not have that power at that present moment.

_Soon,_ I thought. _Soon I will._

Though, I secretly feared the position as Queen, even if it was my fate to be one. I could not tell any other Wraith about that and especially not my mother. How they would laugh, or maybe even exile me from the Hive because of it. I knew it was foolish to believe they would do such a thing, but the Hive and its residents had changed since I came of age. I was no longer guided. Instead I was made to lead. To guide them instead, something that never quite worked as they expected it to.

A series of shapes and colours flashed through my mind, all to mean the name the Queen had given me, which was in the common tongue 'Deathbell.' How she came up with such a name was beyond me, but it was a name only few knew. I actually preferred to be called by a name a human once gave me, 'Dahilia' but the Commander never accepted it.

"You must come to the throne room at once. You are expected," the Commander said. His voice resonated through my mind like sound within a river or sea. It slowly became fainter and fainter with each word that was spoken.

I knew better than to refuse, though I was in the mood to do so, and tiredly wandered through the long passages that stretched ahead of me.

It felt darker than most days, or perhaps it was nights. I wasn't too sure. It had been a while since I stepped on a planet. It was difficult to see were one passage ended and another began. Even with my enhanced senses. Tall, organic walls that used to be covered in traceable amber veins were no longer apparent. In fact, their dimness only added to the newly risen gloom. I remembered a time when they flickered like fireflies at dusk or just before dawn. Though, I doubted I would ever see such a sight again.

It only took a moment before I was in the company of my brethren. The white-haired males ghosted through the halls with intent and purpose. They never strayed too far from their task and barely faltered in their strides, for to do so could arouse unwanted attention from either a superior, or worse the Commander.

I brought my eyes to a webbed archway, only slightly taller than myself. The warrior drones lifted their heads as I halted beside them. Their gaze drifted along my form and then returned to the area around them.

I let out a brief sigh and looked down. The colour had drained from my hand. It was a cold comparison to what it had been. My fingers curled into a fist. The nails dug into my palm, but the pain was nothing compared to the nerves that threatened to take control.

_Do not show weakness. It will be fine, _I thought.

The sealed doorway was a normal occurrence, though the risen voices inside were not. Even from where I stood, I could sense the anger and fear. The doorway crawled back into the walls. I hesitated.

The Commander stood by the edge of the bone, emerald throne. His nails rigorously tapped the edge as he leaned forward, ready to strike if the wraith in question dared to move.

Calculative eyes barely left the wraith's form, but the Commander did not need to look to know I was there. He rolled his shoulders back and gestured for me to enter with a false smile.

"My Queen," he said, but refused to allow the other Wraith to hear, and took a step forward. He knew I was not yet a Queen, but calling me by the title helped to get used to it.

I raised my head. "Yes?"

I could feel the stare of the Wraith beside him, but I did not dare to move. He was a distraction. He was not important.

"It is time," the Commander whispered. There was a hint of sadness in his tone, but like any emotion it was soon forgotten.

I frowned. "I do not understand."

"We will be arriving at the Primary's Hive soon enough. We need to make a few more preparations but we are not far."

I blinked. "We are... close?"

"Yes."

"But I-" I faltered.

I did not understand. I was told that I would have longer on the Hive. I was told that that my lectures had not yet been completed. I needed time. I was not ready for such a responsibility.

"If I may respectfully decline, I do not think that I am ready for such a commitment," I said.

"You decline?" he echoed accusingly.

"I simply do not feel that it is the best decision for me right now. I still have much to learn. I need more time. Surely the Primary can wait."

"We cannot simply neglect a summoning with the Primary. Whether you are ready or not is irrelevant. We cannot delay."

With a flick of his hand, the Commander gestured for the stranger Wraith to leave. The Wraith bowed his head, though there was a noticeable scowl on his face, and left.

Once the door sealed behind him, the Commander let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the throne. "What am I to do with you?"

I gave a brief smile. "I never agreed to any of this. You of all Wraiths know this."

"Yes. That I do. Your mother would not think lightly of such matters, however."

"She is not here."

"No, but she will hear, either from you or an underling," the Commander replied and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If our suspicions are correct about the Primary then you will have nothing to fear. The truth is that we are having trouble creating a new Hive and need one that has already lost their Queen. The Primary is the only chance we have."

I shook my head.

"It gives me no pleasure to see you leave," he said. "But I am sure you will become a fine queen."

"You place your confidence in me too easily. I have not had the chance to prove you right, nor wrong. Why would you think so highly of me?"

The Commander gave a small smirk, a rarely seen expression amongst others of my kind, and lowered his head. "One had to raise your mother, did they not? I have seen few Queens in my lifetime, but it is enough to have an inkling of who will survive and who will not. Some have fallen due to idiocy. Some have simply not gotten that far. You are strong, whether you realise it or not. Embrace your heritage. Your instincts will not fail you."

"I still do not think that-"

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and turned his back to me. "Your mother wished to give you this before your departure."

The Commander strode over to a crate positioned on top of a stand, covered in fleshy material. An object was taken out and given to me.

I frowned at the strange oval-shape that was little larger than my hand. It was rough and solid, like a stone but was darker in colour. "What is it?"

"An Iratus egg," he replied.

It took all of my willpower not to drop it instantly. How he could even think of giving me such a thing when he knew what it could do was a surprise. "An Iratus egg? Have you gone mad? Has my mother?"

The Commander tried his best not to laugh at my outburst, but failed when my frown deepened. "Captive Iratus' are not dangerous once they are hatched. Once this creature meets you, it will see you only as its mother and will not attack. This I assure you."

"Why give this to me?"

The Commander turned to pace from one end of the room to the other. Each stride was slower than the last. "Our species evolved from the Iratus insect and so we are bonded. Having such a creature with you may make you feel more comfortable within your new Hive. Perhaps even feel less solitary."

"You mean that this... thing may become a companion?"

He nodded.

I rolled the egg about in my palm, careful not to let it go. It was such a tiny thing. How it could grow into a killer was a mystery. "I am grateful."

The Commander placed his hands over mine and enclosed them. "Just do not misplace it. Those are not easy to find."

"I won't," I said and kept it close.

"Good," he smiled and took a step back. "We will be nearing the Hive soon. Make your way to the dart bay. A cruiser is waiting for you."

"And you will be there?"

"I will not leave you alone with the Primary, I assure you. We need each other in order to make this plan a success."


	2. Primary

Chapter II: Primary

"You are sure about this?" I asked as the Cruiser landed within the Primary's Dart bay. "I do not think that I am ready for this."

"On the contrary," my Commander said. "You are ready for this, I assure you."

"What if the Primary thinks of me as a threat? What if she denies our request?"

"Do not fear. All will go according to plan." He was about to continue when his lips met in a fine line. He routinely rolled his shoulders back and straightened his posture. "I can feel the presence of the Primary's Commander. Be careful, my Queen. He is known for his persuasion and deceit."

I slowly licked my lips and lifted my head. "Just what I needed."

The ground shook as the Cruiser's outer compartments set into place and the hatch that once separated the Primary's Hive from us curved outward.

At first all there was to greet us were drones with stunner staffs in hand. However, a wraith soon stepped past them with pride, caution and leadership etched into every movement. All knew of him in the Alliance and to my kind he was known as Guide. As the eldest and most notable of Wraith, his appearance did not lead to disappointment.

In respect, the Primary's Commander bowed his head. Locks of white, tattered hair covered part of his angular face, but when he looked up, his thin lips curved into a small smile.

"Welcome to my ship," he greeted. His words seemed almost honeyed.

I naturally narrowed my eyes at the Commander and glanced from one wraith to another. "I believe that I am expected. Where is the Primary?"

"Yes, that you are," Guide said. "My Queen has... preparations to attend to, but allow me to show you where your discussion will take place. Please, follow me."

I was hesitant, but by my Commander's bowed head and extended arm, I followed Guide through the lower halls of his Hive ship. The walls, crewmen and even the smell of the air were unusual and foreign. Though most Hives' were alike, it felt wrong to be there. Drones patrolled many of the passages and the crewmen were organised in their tasks, too busy to even dare a glance at us. Even my kind did not have that much self control unless there was something they needed to keep hidden. A secret, perhaps.

The throne room was larger than I imagined and much more fitted to that of the Primary. Her throne exceeded all thrones that I knew of and was intimidating enough, with the many sharp points that were comparable to steel blades, to threaten any who dared to look upon it.

Guide halted in his stride and slowly turned to face us. "My Queen will arrive shortly. Until then."

It was colder than it was in the halls. It sent chills down the spine and shudders through the bones. I let out a heavy breath when the door hissed behind Guide, which signalled his departure.

"This is a mistake," I said. "We shouldn't be here."

"Trust me, my Queen. This will play right into our hands. All you need to do is keep to doing what you are doing," my Commander reassured. "Have no fear."

"Easier said than done, Commander."

"Just do not show weakness," he reminded in a low tone.

"I know," I sighed. "I have been reminding myself of that ever since we first stepped foot in the Cruiser."

"Hah, so have I."

I frowned. "Are you sure you are a Commander? You seem a little too human for that."

There was laughter in his tone and he shook his head. "You only wish, my Queen."

Mist ascended from the ground and spiralled around the form that sauntered through the doorway. The heavy steps of heeled boots bounced off the walls and hit our sensitive ears and the purpose and calculative movements could only belong to one Wraith. The Primary had arrived.

Guide, surprisingly, had accompanied her. I would have thought that a Primary such as herself would not need her Commander. He was practically tied to her side. How strange.

"So, you are the Queen who wishes to take one of my Hives?" the Primary asked.

"Not a Queen yet, Primary," I muttered. "But soon to be one."

Her gaze drifted to Guide who did not react. "I see."

"Though, it is true," I added. "I do need one of your Hive ships."

"For what purpose?"

I frowned. Surely she would have known why.

"Perhaps this discussion will be better suited somewhere else, my Queen," Guide suggested.

I raised a brow ridge at him, but he did not look back.

"Yes, of course," the Primary agreed, though slightly hesitant. "Come, let us sit."

We followed the Primary's lead through her throne room, to a place that was heavily lighted by the veined walls. It was sparse; only partly filled with a narrow table and four chairs. She must have expected us for some time to make such preparations.

"So," the Primary began as we took our seats. "You wish a Hive ship and yet you could not come to my Commander for it?"

"There are rumours about you, Primary," my Commander informed. "We are no fools. We do not pay notice to such things, but our Queen believes in direct conversation."

She leaned back in her chair and frowned. "And yet she is not here."

"Her daughter had to learn the ways of our kind. This is perfect experience, wouldn't you agree?"

The Primary's frown softened slightly and she gave a short nod. "Yes, I suppose so. Now, the Hive ship you wish from me..."

"As you know, Hive ships take time to grow and function properly," I explained. "There is also the matter of a crew, which could not be done alone. With the way certain situations have occurred, it is, regrettably, not so simple to create and populate a Hive. We need a currently available one that has no Queen."

"Understandable," Guide interrupted. "However, there is a matter of payment. You cannot expect us to willingly hand over a Hive along with a crew without anything to prove to us that your request is genuine."

"As I would not expect you to," I agreed and looked over my shoulder to my Commander.

With a short nod, he pulled a palm-sized disk from his leather pocket and carefully placed the fragile device in front of the Primary. The icons and symbols lit in an emerald glow and a holographic image of a planet sprang from its confines.

"This is a planet from our territory," I explained. "We will willingly part with it for the Hive ship."

That must have piqued Guide's interest. He leaned further inward with extended clasped hands. His gaze lingered on the hologram, though he made no expression to show that he was pleased with it.

"How do we know this planet has enough of a population to sustain us?" he asked.

A data tablet was taken by my Commander and placed into Guide's hands.

"This is a recent scan of the life forms that inhabit it," I said. "This is one of our most prosperous planets. I assure you, there is no better."

Guide carefully looked over the records. His talons ghosted the screen as it moved. The figures were all correct, but there seemed to be something wrong. He lifted his head.

An unsatisfied growl left his lips and his fingers tightly curled around the tablet. "I presume you already know of the virus that is prominent in many of the humans in our feeding grounds? This planet and its population could be infected with the virus. You cannot expect us to just, as some would say, take your word for it."

I frowned. "You expect more from us?"

Guide, with another glance at the data tablet, handed it back. "Technology or research, perhaps? It is no secret to us at how much your Hive has progressed over the centuries. It may prove more useful to us."

My Commander's jaw visibly tightened and he snatched the data tablet back. ."We are not willing to part with that."

Guide dismissed him with a raised hand. "Then we have nothing further to discuss."

As Guide and the Primary moved to stand, I quickly left my seat and placed my hands firmly on the table's side.

"We _are _willing to part with some of our technology," I amended with a swift glare to my Commander. "We have made a number of improvements to our weapon systems that are more than beneficial to you. I will only trade this if a Hive ship and crew is guaranteed in return. If not, then you will pass on an opportunity we will not make again."

Guide was the first to re-take his seat. He drew a finger to his chin in consideration. "Yes," was his answer. "That will do nicely, though creating a new Hive and forming a suitable crew will not be immediate. You must understand. It will take time for such preparations to be set in place."

"Yes, of course," I replied hesitantly. "We would not expect anything else."

"Now, if that is all?" the Primary began, but Guide shook his head.

"You would be going back to your Hive to speak to your Queen, I would presume?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Might it be rude to suggest that you stay on our Hive? You are, as your Commander said, needing experience."

The Primary's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, but she did not say a word.

I blinked at the proposal and wasn't too sure how to answer. "I... I cannot. I mean, it is not my decision."

"Is it not?"

I looked to my Commander for guidance. Surely he could convince them otherwise.

"This is not what was planned," my Commander warned as he, too, stood and mirrored my actions.

"I thought there was a level of trust between our Hives in this alliance," Guide said. "What better way to prove this trust than to have the young Queen to be in our care?" He paused. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips. "Unless, you do not trust us."

"Trust!" my Commander growled. Slowly, it seemed that realisation had dawned on him and he lowered his head. "Of course, we trust the Primary."

His gaze drifted to mine and I saw the solemn glimmer his eyes held. There was no way we were going to leave the Primary's Hive without agreeing to the request. My Commander gave me a choice, though. Either way, if I was to agree or not, I knew he would not leave my side.

After a few moments, I came to a decision and let out a brief sigh. "I accept. My Commander will send word to my mother about my decision and I shall stay here to make sure that the new Hive ship and crew are suitable for me."

Guide smiled. "A wise decision."


	3. Foreign

Chapter III: Foreign

_How long is the Primary's Commander going to make me wait?_ I thought as I paced from one end of the room to the other.

It had been many hours since my Commander had left the Primary's Hive to return to my mother. In that time I had been left to the pleasantries of the Primary's Commander but was first made to wait within the throne chamber like some common underling.

I was not alone, however. A form stuck close to my side, like another shadow.

I quit my pacing at the low growl of White-Eye; a wraith, bone-masked guard who at that point was the closest companion I had. I knew him ever since I was a youngling and he was the only one I could trust.

A pale shaft of light, accompanied by thick mist fell upon the vast expanse of the chamber and illuminated where we stood, only a few feet away from the throne. Ancient pillars, engraved with triangular and tree-like patterns stood tall and twisted into the centre of the domed ceiling. Beyond the sanguine light, however, were sharp corners that were barely visible. The veined walls emitted no light there and simply allowed the darkness to thrive.

Fear began to carve its way into me like a blunt blade that dug deeper and deeper into my self-restraint. I had to wonder if we were simply forgotten or if our lives were, in fact, in danger. If not, then surely we were a priority.

White-Eye sharply turned his head at the sense of movement.

A shadow emerged from the darkness and the entrance creaked open. The mist completely disappeared because of it. A tall figure walked through, but there was another behind him. He was slightly shorter and skinnier, but he wore the same coal, leather coat. Obviously he was someone of higher rank, perhaps a researcher or cleverman.

"My apologies for my delay," Guide said with a bow of his head. "I had other matters to attend to and did not think they would last as long as they did."

I pursed my lips. "As did I."

"Yes, though it was necessary." A smile curved its way into his concerned frown and he took a step back. "But, let me amend that by welcoming you to my Hive. Preparations have been put in place for your ship and crew. Until then, may I introduce my second in command."

Like many others, the second in command's voice was cold-blooded, though it was a rare when it could spike some form of fear or uncertainty into another wraith, like it did me.

"Young queen," he said with a short bow. His pale hair was longer than Guide's and less tattered. There was also the unmistakable facial hair that ranged from the tip of his chin to the end.

I bowed my head in return and met Guide's gaze. "Is there a reason for this introduction?"

Guide nodded. "During your stay here, you will have to bring any matters you have to him. I'm afraid that I will be moving to another Hive, for the time being."

"I see," I muttered. "I suppose that will have to do."

"Good," Guide replied. "Well I must depart, but I will leave you in capable hands."

As he turned to leave, the second in command released one of his hands from behind his back and gestured to the door. Guide's form was but a shadow when the second in command spoke. "Please, follow me to your quarters."

I dared a glance at White-Eye before making a decision. "Lead the way."

Silence filled the air as we walked. I was used to being alone, but the thoughts of my Hive were always there it the back of my mind. Within the new Hive, I had to keep my mind closed for fear of any underling or even the Primary herself reading my thoughts. The silence between the second in command and I, though, was uncomfortable and it wasn't long before I gave into curiosity.

"What are you known as, second in command?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Bonewhite," was his reply. It was swift and to the point.

"So you are the one in charge now, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what is expected of me here?"

He halted mid-stride and turned questionably. "Expected?"

"Yes. What am I to do while on this Hive? What places are accessible? Are there any restricted sections? And I will need to know where the feeding area is."

"Many of the places on this Hive are open to you," Bonewhite informed as he returned to pacing through the halls. "Though the dart bay and lower compartments are not. I will have a drone show you where our feeding stations are and as for what to occupy your time, as long as it does not disrupt the Hive, you may do as you see fit."

"Anything, then?" I said. "Hmm. Will I be able to accompany you?"

"For what purpose?" he asked with raised brow ridges.

"To see how this Hive works," I replied. "To know what needs to be attended to. Mission reports. Anything, I do not care what. Simply to relieve boredom and perhaps learn from the experience."

"If that is all, then I do not see why that should be a problem."

I smiled. "Good."

Further ahead was the outline of an enclosed webbed archway with two drone soldiers stood either side. As Bonewhite moved closer to them, the drones stepped away and the archway folded inward.

Coldness was the first to ghost my skin. Darkness clung to the room like an Iratus to a web, but an emerald glow from the oak-grooved walls began to brighten. My finger nails lightly traced the surface of the waist-high platform, covered in fur sheets. So, that was supposed to be the bed.

_Different to the one I'm used to, _I thought.

My eyes caught the flicker of a star through the branched pane that overlooked the galaxy and I inclined my head get a better view.

"My belongings?" I asked as I set my leather satchel down.

"A drone was sent to deliver everything you will need," Bonewhite replied.

"Good. Have him set everything on the table. I will take care of it from there."

"Of course."

After another glance around the room, I gave Bonewhite the option to leave. He about to when his attention focused on White-Eye, who hadn't let Bonewhite out of his sight.

"Leave," Bonewhite ordered, but the drone did not move. "You will leave," he said again, but the drone made no movement.

I blinked. "What do you think you are doing?"

Bonewhite looked over his shoulder. Wrinkles emerged into his forehead in confusion, as if he didn't know who that drone was, or belonged to. I took a step forward and lightly placed a hand on White-Eye's shoulder, though careful not to touch the jagged armour plates.

"This drone is mine and he will stay with me until I say otherwise," I said. "Is that understood, second?"

As if he had been burned or threatened by a Queen, Bonewhite deterred his gaze from mine and lowered his head. "Yes, of course. Forgive me."

My hand drifted from White-Eye's armour and landed by my side. His reaction was interesting and not what I had expected. "There's no need. You didn't know."

Bonewhite's frown deepened as he lifted his head, though either out of curiosity or bewilderment, I did not know. I waited until his heavy footsteps were but a faint echo that passed through the door's skin. When my chamber fell silent, I allowed myself to relax.

"So, this is where I'm going to be staying," I stated and lay against the bed. The blankets were surprisingly soft and clung to my form.

White-Eye nodded in agreement.

"I still do not trust these wraiths, White-Eye. It doesn't feel right. To be given such..." I narrowed my eyes, "hospitality."

My fingers slid into the confines of the satchel to where the Iratus egg laid, wrapped in tattered fabric. It had changed from the colour of moon rock to a darker shade, similar to the clearer areas of the galaxy. There were several scars, etched into it in deep, curved lines, almost like it was crafted purposefully by a sculpture.

"I wonder what you will be like when you awaken," I whispered. "I wonder if what my Commander said was true, or if you will eat me on first sight."

Vibrations hummed through the egg's casing and into my palms, almost as if it was to reassure me that there was life inside. I smiled and re-fastened the satchel until it was tightly sealed.

"Soon, we will both find out."


End file.
